Revenge
by A little bit of Cyanure
Summary: Quand une nouvelle louve débarque à Beacon Hills, emmenant avec elle son lot de secrets et de problèmes, Scott ne sait plus vraiment où donner de la tête. Qui est-elle ? Qui est ce Persécuteur qu'elle semble fuir ? Et qu'est-ce qui les lie l'un à l'autre ? Tant de questions à demi-répondues, qui entraîneront avec elles un tas de mystères des plus sombres et des plus surprenants.
1. Chapter 1

Derek m'avait demandé de venir, alors que j'étais en plein cours. Alors que c'était lui, habituellement, qui m'ordonnait d'y aller quand il savait que j'étais en retard. Je n'avais aucune idée de pourquoi ce message soudain. Mais ça avait l'air urgent. Et avec la meute d'Alphas dont il m'avait récemment parlé, je me tenais plus sur mes gardes que jamais. Isaac jouai avec son stylo derrière moi en regardant son message.

« C'est important, tu crois ?

-Isaac. Laisse moi.

-C'est mon Alpha, tu sais. J'ai toutes les raisons de m'inquiéter. »

Je voyais très bien où il voulait en venir. Il avait aussi reçu le message, et attendait que je trouve une excuse pour qu'on puisse s'absenter. Et ça me tuait de devoir à nouveau sécher les cours à cause de Derek, alors que j'avais pourtant tout fait pour avoir de bien meilleures notes au lycée cette année. Je levais la main d'un air hésitant et prétextai une migraine assez forte pour que la prof de littérature me laisse me rendre l'infirmerie. Elle demanda qui pouvait m'accompagner, et Isaac se proposa avant même que Stiles puisse ouvrir la bouche. Je remerciai mon voisin, tandis que mon meilleur ami me jetait un regard foudroyant. Il m'en voudrait à vie, mais si c'était dangereux, je préférais le savoir en classe, à regarder Lydia, plutôt qu'à combattre des loups-garous faisant trois Stiles et demi. Dehors, une voiture de sport noie nous attendait. Derek nous grogna dessus en nous faisant signe de monter. Il semblait pressé. Lorsque nous fûmes assis et attaché, il lâcha un sarcastique

« Prenez tout votre temps surtout. C'est pas comme si je vous avais dit que c'était très urgent.

-Courir ça aurait paru louche. Et t'as intérêt de faire vite. J'ai une année à réussir. »

Quasi-automatiquement, il accéléra ; Il prit un virage et se dirigea vers la Maison qu'il occupait habituellement, jusqu'à il n'y a pas très longtemps, mais qu'il avait fini par déserter, puisqu'elle avait été jugée insalubre. Isaac avait son air décontracté, un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres. Et j'avais comme l'impression que c'était la raison pour laquelle Derek ne cessait pas de marmonner. Il nous fit sortir une fois devant la vieille demeure, et nous demanda d'attendre dehors. Le châtain à mes côtés voulut l'accompagner, mais le regard qui lui répondit fut si foudroyant qu'il ne se risqua pas à faire le moindre geste et resta sagement à côté de moi.

Ça faisait dix minutes que l'Alpha était parti, et je commençais à sérieusement m'inquiéter, tandis que l'autre loup semblait s'ennuyer au plus haut point. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose avait changé. Et j'étais bien incapable de dire ce que c'était. Je ne voulais pas rester ici, ça sentait le danger. La meute d'Alphas s'était bel et bien implantée dans notre petite ville, mais si leur chef rôdait par là ? Je serais bien incapable de me défendre contre lui et toute sa meute, même si ça fait mal de le dire. C'est alors que je commence à m'approcher de la porte pour aller chercher mon ami que je vois celui-ci paraître, tenant par le cou une jeune fille, à la manière d'un chat et de ses chatons. Celle-ci se débattait comme une furie. Elle sortait les crocs, mais de la manière dont il la soulevait du sol, elle n'était pas en mesure de l'attaquer. La situation aurait pu être comique si ça n'avait pas été Derek et si je n'avais pas compris que cette personne était le problème dont il me parlait. Elle avait un jean noir, un T-shirt manche longues simple, noir également, et une veste en cuir de la même couleur. Derek s'adressa à nous sans la lâcher :

« Je l'ai trouvée à rôder près de chez moi hier soir.

-Et alors ? Elle ne faisait peut-être que passer ? se risqua Isaac.

-Si elle n'avait fait que passer, elle n'aurait pas eu le nez en l'air, les griffes sorties, et les yeux dorés.

-Une louve ?

-Oui.

-De quelle sorte ?

-Une Oméga, lâcha-t-elle dans un râle. Hale pose-moi, ou tu vas le regretter !

-Tu n'es pas en mesure de négocier, jeune fille. »

Sa main se resserra autour de sa nuque et elle poussa un cri de douleur. C'est alors que je compris comment il la tenait. Il enfonçait ses griffes de chaque côté de son cou. Et à chaque fois qu'il resserrait sa prise, il tranchait de nouveau les chairs qui essayaient de se former pour réparer les plaies. Même si c'était van, étant donné que Derek était un Alpha. Elle lui balança un coup de pied dans les tibias qui arracha au loup une légère grimace. Des larmes perlaient aux yeux de la jeune fille. Elle avait mal, plus que ce que sa voix laissait passer. Elle devait certainement être trop fière pour l'avouer.

« Derek, lâche-là ! Ce n'est pas un Chasseur ! Ce n'est pas la peine de la traiter comme tu aurais traité Kate ! Laisse-la !

-Si je la relâche, elle s'enfuira. Elle fait partie des Oméga qui servent de mercenaires. Elle informe, prend son butin, et s'en va.

-Et l'appel de la meute ?

-C'est une solitaire. Rejetée par sa meute d'origine.

-Et humiliée par toutes les autres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la meute Hale ? demandai-je.

-Ce n'est pas Derek que je cherchais. C'est toi, McCall. »

Pardon ? Moi ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai comme informations qui seraient susceptibles d'intéresser quelqu'un ? Je dois faire partie des loups-garous les plus paumés. Je suis le pire des informateurs. Alors c'est pas la meilleure des idées qu'elle a eu de me chercher. Et je vois pas le rapport entre Derek et moi. On ne peut pas avoir la même signature olfactive, c'est impossible. C'est quelque chose d'unique, même s'il peut y avoir parfois de très légères nuances. Mais un loup garou est capable de les percevoir s'il se concentre assez sur la piste à suivre. Alors si elle est une mercenaire, elle a cette habitude. Elle est capable de faire la différence entre deux odeurs.

« Je ne voulais pas te pister, dit-elle, comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées. Je ne fais ça pour personne, juste pour moi. Il fallait que je te trouve. C'est ainsi.

-Tu m'as trouvé. Maintenant que veux-tu ? Es-tu avec cette Meute d'Alphas ?

-Moi ? Pourquoi devrais-je aller avec ceux qui me persécutent ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils sont là. L'un des mes buts est de démembrer cette Meute, qui ne pourra attirer que des ennuis à tous. Je ne connais pas de loups plus agressifs et plus avides de sang qu'eux. Je déteste les Pleines Lunes.

-Mais tu es une Louve toi aussi ! Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-Tu crois que j'ai demandé à l'être ? Non. L'un de ces Alphas m'a mordue, m'a assez tourmentée pour que je décide de vivre seule. Toutes les meutes que j'ai essayé de rejoindre m'ont humiliée. Je ne suis pas très rapide ni très imposante en louve. Je suis simplement discrète.

-Oui. Discrète et meurtrière, ajouta Derek.

-Meurtrière ?

-Montre-leur ce que tu avais sur toi quand je t'ai attrapée. »

D'une main un hésitante et avec une grimace de douleur, elle écarte les pans de sa veste pour montrer des fioles proprement alignées de différentes couleurs, dont une violette.

« Elle avait de la tue-loup. Et le reste, ça peut servir à plein de choses. On s'en sert beaucoup en cas d'attaques. »

Il la jette violemment contre le sol et elle pousse un grognement rauque. Ses yeux virent légèrement au doré. Elle va le tuer. Je le sens. J'entends le rythme de ses battements de cœur. Il faut qu'elle se contrôle, qu'elle se rappelle de son point d'ancrage, qui lui permet de ne pas céder à la folie du sang. Ou alors elle ne vaut pas mieux que la meute des Alphas.

« Rappelle-toi d'un souvenir plaisant, d'une personne que tu aimes, quelque chose que tu chéris ! La maison de ton enfance peut-être ! »

Mais le regard qu'elle me jette est plus animal que jamais. Elle ne semble pas en mesure de se contrôler. Comme si personne ne le lui avait jamais appris. Comme si elle n'avait pas de point d'ancrage suffisant. Avec Isaac, on se regarde. Je compte trois et nous nous jetâmes sur la louve, déjà transformés. Nous la maintenons très difficilement. Elle s'agitait dans tous les sens et donnai des coups de crocs dans le vide. Derek l'attrape à la gorge tandis qu'elle pousse de violents grognements. Il la plaque contre le mur de la maison, et j'ai peur. Il va l'assassiner. J'en suis sûr. C'est alors qu'il se contente de la renifler. Il resserre a prise, tandis que du sang coule le long du cou de la jeune fille. Puis il la relâche. Elle porte les mains à ses blessures puis observe le sang sur ses doigts.

« Emmène-la chez le vétérinaire. Et.. Hm… Pense à aller voir ta mère avec elle quand elle sera dans un meilleur état. Je ne doute pas qu'elle comprendra très bien la situation.

-Ma mère ? Mais..

-Ne pose pas de questions. Et fais gaffe à toi. Cette fille et la meute d'Alphas ne sont pas les seuls à être arrivés. J'ai trouvés un renard mort sur la porte de la villa. Accroché avec un carreau d'arbalète. Il y a un nouveau chasseur. Et d'une toute autre espèce que les Argent. Un traqueur.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-J'ai comme l'impression que tu le découvriras par toi-même quand le moment sera venu. Retournes en cours après l'avoir déposée chez le vétérinaire. Et n'en parles pas à Stiles. Ce garçon aura certainement un rôle à jouer dans la partie d'échecs qui se met en place. Et je préfère qu'il garde les aptitudes que je lui réserve pour plus tard. »

Je lui grogne dessus, mais je n'ose pas l'affronter. Il faut qu'il se maîtrise. Il a failli tuer cette fille Un autre affront, et je ne sais pas s'il arrivera à s'arrêter à temps. Je me contente de grommeler, griffes sorties, tandis que j'aide la brune à se relever. Elle ne semble pas en revenir. Elle murmure des trucs incompréhensibles d'un air complètement hébété. Je l'emmène à la voiture et l'allonge sur la banquette arrière. Isaac arrive et se met à la place conducteur.

« Pardon ?

-Bah, étant donné que Mam'zelle derrière squatte toute la banquette, j'allais pas aller dans le coffre. Et Derek refuse que tu lui piques sa voiture. C'est celle de la meute. Et vu que je suis le seul à en faire partie… C'est moi qui conduis.

-D'abord, on va à la clinique vétérinaire.

-Oui, chef. »

Il conduit de manière un peu plus prudente que son Alpha, mais à l'air nerveux qui s'affiche sur son visage, je me demande s'il a souvent pris le volant. Oui, bien évidemment, mais il fait attention à la moindre personne qui s'apprête à passer, au moindre panneau et garde toujours un œil sur le compteur. C'est moins dangereux, mais c'est une atmosphère très étrange. A l'arrière, je crois que la fille a perdu connaissance. Dès que nous arrivons, Isaac m'aide et on la porte jusqu'à l'intérieur. La porte en sorbier est ouverte.

« Monsieur Deaton ! Monsieur Deaton ! On a besoin de votre aide ! »

Mon patron se dépêche de ranger tous les instruments qui occupaient la table d'opération et nous demande de la poser là. Il retire son Shirt et la garde en sous-vêtement, tandis que Isaac pique un fard. Ah. Oui. J'ai tendance à oublier que parmi mes amis, ils ne sont pas beaucoup à avoir vu, réellement, une fille en sous-vêtement, autre que leur mère. Il détourne le regard. En réalité, elle est plus blessée que je ne le pensais. De longues griffures parcourent son ventre, entre quelques cicatrices. Je fixe Alan d'un ai intrigué.

« Alors ?

-Cette fille est bien plus blessée qu'elle ne le croit. Ce sont des Alphas qui lui ont fait ça. Où vous l'avez trouvée ?

-C'est Derek qui l'a gardée chez lui. Elle rôdait près de sa mains, truffe en l'air. Il l'a emmenée jusqu'à sa villa. Il nous a expliqué ce que c'était, elle a parlé, et il l'a obligée à montrer ce qu'elle avait dans sa veste.

-Tue-loup ?

-Entre autres. Apparemment, elle avait d'autres fioles qui pouvaient aussi faire office de poison, une fois mélangées, ou du moins servir en cas d'attaques. Il l'a balancée par terre, et de rage, elle s'est transformée. Elle allait le tuer. Elle a pas réussi à retrouver son équilibre, comme Derek, Isaac et moi faisons. Je le lui ai pourtant dit, mais elle m'a retardé avec des yeux d'animal. Elle a voulu l'attaquer et on s'est mis à deux pour l'en empêcher. On lui a bondi dessus, puis Derek l'a attrapée par le cou. Il l'a reniflée, a profondément enfoncé ses griffes avant de la relâcher. Elle a perdu connaissance sur la route. C'est Derek qui m'a dit de l'emmener ici, puis de retourner en cours. Et enfin, de la présenter à ma mère quand elle serait rétablie.

-Rétablie… C'est exagéré. Elle ne pourra jamais être rétablie, pas vu ce qu'elle a enduré avant.

-Derek a parlé d'Omégas mercenaires, vous en savez plus ? demanda Isaac »

Le vétérinaire prit une grande inspiration. Oui, apparemment, il en savait plus, ou, en tout cas, était prêt à nous en dire plus. Et ça ne devait pas être si facile que ça de nous en parler, vu comme il semblait inquiet. Alors, comme toujours, il reporta son attention sur sa patiente, qui restait immobile, sa poitrine se soulevant régulièrement, au rythme de sa respiration.


	2. Chapter 2

« Techniquement, je ne devrais pas t'en dire plus, Scott. C'est un peu contre ce que j'avais prévu. Je pensais te laisser à ce schéma simple. Mais avec l'arrivée de cette Meute, puis de cette fille, je suis obligée de revoir tous mes plans. Enfin. Il existe une meute de solitaires. Une meute est un bien grand mot. Une chose est sûre, ils ont tous décidé par eux-mêmes d'opter pour cette vie de solitaire. Et un point commun : c'est la même personne qui les a mordus. Ils l'appellent le Persécuteur. Personne ne sait qui il est. En tout cas, c'est une personne assez âgée, presque trop pour un être humain, étant donné qu'on le retrouve dans de nombreux témoignages. Mon grand-père m'en parlait déjà. Celui-ci va malmener ses loups. Ils sont Omégas à la morsure. Leur odeur excite les autres loups et va les pousser à les humilier. Ils ne sont pas faits pour vivre normalement. Mais il y en a tout une partie qui ont décidé de fonder leur propre meute. Ils ne sont jamais tous rassemblés, ne chassent pas ensemble. Mais si ils hurlent, quelqu'un les sauvera. Cette personne est unique à chaque loup. Seulement, ces Omégas n'ont qu'un seul but. La discrétion. Ils ne hurlent jamais ou alors seulement en cas de danger de mort. C'est à peine si ils parlent sous leur forme lupine. Cette meute, c'est aussi un Ordre. Celui des mercenaires. Si une meute besoin de quelque chose de précis, ou si elle veut éliminer quelqu'un sans se salir les mains, elle peut les employer. Ils se font payer assez chèrement, mais c'est ainsi. Et ils n'hésiteront pas à te mettre des bâtons dans les roues si tu ne les paies pas.

-C'est super compliqué !

-Oui.

-Et je ne vois pas le rapport avec moi ! Je n'ai pas de meute, et je ne fais même pas partie de la leur !

-Elle ne te cherche pas pour que tu les rejoignes, Scott. Elle te cherche pour te rejoindre. Elle compte faire de toi un Alpha. Parce que toi seul ne l'humiliera pas.

-Comment ça ?

-Votre odeur est similaire, à quelques nuances près. La principale est celle des Omégas chez elle, et qui est absente chez toi. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. Maintenant, retournez en cours. Vous avez assez perdu de temps. »

Bien sûr quand nous sommes retournés, nous avons été convoqués, étant donné que nous ne nous étions pas rendu à l'infirmerie, et qu'on avait profité de cette excuse pour filer. Évidemment. Mais je m'inquiétai. Et je n'ai pas réussi à suivre un seul cours. Les notes que je prenais étaient mécaniques. On aurait pu m'interroger que je n'aurais rien pu dire de ce que j'avais écrit. Pas même le premier mot. Mon esprit était focalisé sur cette idée d'odeur quasi-similaire. Et puis sur ce mystère qui planait à propos du renard placardé à la porte de la villa des Hale. Isaac n'avait pas non plus l'air très serein, mais autant, voire plus, préoccupé que moi. Et ce n'était pas peu dire. Stiles ne m'adressa même pas la parole de tout l'après-midi. Ce n'est qu'alors que j'allais démarrer ma moto qu'il daigna s'adresser à moi.

« Tu comptes m'expliquer ton histoire, là ? C'est Isaac ton nouveau meilleur ami ? Et bah passe une bonne soirée chez les fous. Moi je te suis plus, là.

-Stiles ! Comment tu peux penser une chose pareille ? C'est Derek qui m'a envoyé un message. Et j'avais pas vraiment envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Il parlait d'une menace et je ne savais pas ce que c'était. Tu t'imagines si c'était un autre Alpha ? Il t'aurait égorgé en moins de deux.

-Et là, tu rentres chez toi, ou tu vas retourner dans cette baraque flippante ?

-Je vais bosser, Stiles. Comme tous les lundis soirs.

-Je hais les lundis. »

Et ce fut sur cette phrase que mon meilleur ami me quitta, tandis que j'enfilais mon casque. Je ne lui avais pas menti, j'allais bien me rendre à mon travail. Mais cette fois-ci, mes patients ne seraient pas de pauvres chiens à la patte cassée. Ça allait être cette jeune fille, brune et pâle. Lorsque j'arrivais, elle avait les yeux ouverts. Mais elle semblait complètement absente. Alan l'observait, depuis l'un des coins de la pièce. Il me fit signe de venir à ses côtés.

« Regarde la… Depuis tout à l'heure, elle ne fait que prononcer des phrases incohérentes. Des mots sans rapport les uns avec les autres. J'ai noté ce qu'elle disait au début, en essayant de trouver un rapport commun, mais il n'y avait rien. Rien. Simplement des mots, sortis comme ça, comme si elle les prenait au hasard dans le dictionnaire et qu'elle ne cherchait même pas à en faire une phrase. Elle est étrange cette file.

-Vus avez réussi à guérir le blessures physiques ?

-Oui. Et si tu vois Derek, dis-lui que je lui ai retiré tousses effets personnels qui pourraient lui servir dans une attaque. Elle est complètement désarmée de tout ce qui ne lui est pas naturel.

-Elle a les yeux ouverts depuis combien de temps ?

-Depuis… Depuis qu'on a entendu ta moto arriver. S'il te plaît, on va essayer quelque chose. Approche-toi d'elle. »

Intrigué, j'obéis. Je m'approche doucement. Et instinctivement, je mets ma main dans la sienne. C'est alors que son regard se fait plus vif, plus précis, plus présent. Elle se retourne vers moi et esquisse ce que je crois être un sourire. Elle sourit. C'est… C'est beau quand elle sourit. Puis son regard se fait de nouveau froid et dur, comme si c'était un masque en réalité. Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser. Sa main se relâche. Elle fixe ses cicatrices. Elle n'a plus rien. Ni d'anciennes blessures, ni de nouvelles. Elle frissonne. Elle doit être morte de froid. Alan lui donne ses affaires et elle se rhabille. Puis elle se lève et porte sa main dans l'intérieur de sa veste avant de grogner. Elle commence à partir sans rien dire, mais le vétérinaire la retient.

« Tu cherchais Scott McCall. Il est là. Alors tu n'as pas de raison de t'en aller. Au contraire. Mais tu dois aller voir Mélissa McCall.

-C'était une très mauvaise idée en réalité. Je n'irais pas voir sa mère. Plutôt mourir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour encore être abandonnée ? ou retenue contre mon gré ? Ou humiliée ?

-Mais tu sais que si tu vas voir Scott, tu auras une meute qui ne t'humiliera pas ?

-McCall a déjà une meute. J'aime ma vie de solitaire. Je la garde. J'ai vraiment eu la pire des idées en arrivant dans cette stupide ville. Et puis il y a le Persécuteur. Plutôt mourir que de rester là.

-Si tu rejoins sa meute, il n'y aura plus de Persécuteur. Tu ne seras plus sous son contrôle. Plus de griffures, plus d'humiliations. Plus rien. Même plus besoin de tuer pour survivre.

-Non. C'est faux. Je ne suis pas sûr que le reste de la meute de McCall m'accepte. Je suis une Oméga. Je suis née comme ça et je mourrais comme ça. C'est mon Destin.

-On peut changer on Destin. Rien n'est écrit à l'avance. Rien ne prédestinait Scott à devenir loup-garou. Va voir Mélissa ; Tu sais que elle seule peut te donner sa bénédiction. Tu sais de quoi je parle.

-Non. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, veux fou. Maintenant, laissez-moi partir.

-Non. »

Je l'attrape par le poignet. Fermement. De sorte à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas se dégager. Et je la tire jusqu'à ma moto. Si dans un premier temps, elle résiste et tente de se défaire de ma poigne, elle finit par se laisse faire. Elle me suit presque docilement et grimpe sur la moto tandis que je mets mon casque. Elle s'accrocha à ma taille et je me dirige droit vers l'hôpital. On ira voir ma mère, même si elle ne veut pas. Il faut que je découvre ce que ne voulait pas me dire Derek à propos de l'Oméga. Sur la route je lui demande

« Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-On m'appelle Sky en général. Mais… C'est Erskine.

-Pardon ?

-Erskine. C'est un prénom masculin écossais. Mon père a tenu à ce que je l'aie.

-C'est mieux Scott.

-Je suis bien d'accord. Mais j'ai des parents un peu étranges, que veux-tu…

-D'ailleurs, ils ne inquiétante pas que tu sois mercenaire ? Tu dois avoir quoi ? Seize ans ?

-Dix-sept. Et non, ne t'en fais pas, ils ne risquent pas de s'inquiéter. Pas eux, en tout cas.

-Comment ça ?

-Je ne les ai jamais vus. J'ai été abandonnée à la naissance. Ou alors j'ai été déclarée morte. Apparemment, j'étais bien trop chétive. Ils m'ont rendue au médecin. Je veux même pas les connaître.

-Tu te serais bien étendue avec un type que je connaissais, mais qui est parti à Londres. Un certain...

-Jackson. Je sais. Et un kanima avant d'être un loup garou.

-Tu te tiens sacrément bien au courant.

-Il y a quelque chose à savoir à propos de ma Meute. L'information est primordiale. Si nous sommes des Omégas, c'est parce que nous tenons difficilement les combats. Que vaincre ne nous est pas permis, pas en terme de force physique uniquement. Nous sommes chétifs lorsque nous nous transformons sans rage énorme. Il nous faut une meute pour pouvoir nous développer un peu plus, jusqu'à passer pour un loup garou assez faible. Or, le fonctionnement de la Meute est trop atypique pour que ça fonctionne. Alors, se tenir informé, tout savoir, tout connaître avant les autres, c'est vraiment une chose capitale. C'est ainsi que nous nous faisons payer, en plus d'argent. Il nous faut des secrets, des choses susceptibles de nous intéresser et que nous revendons ensuite. Mais un secret ça ne se revend pas. Ça se répète. Nous avons toujours une longueur d'avance sur tout le monde, notamment parce que nous sommes très peu connus. La meute Hale a eu vent de nous, je ne sais comment. Tu es désormais au courant toi aussi. Mais la plupart des autres meutes ignorent l'existence de la nôtre. Ils nous prennent pour de simples solitaires. C'est notre force. Notre discrétion, sur n'importe quel point, est notre force. Discrétion, information et imagination.

-Imagination ?

-C'est le point le plus secret. Personne en-dehors de la meute ne sait à quoi il correspond. »

On arrive juste à ce moment devant l'hôpital et je me maudis d'avoir été si rapide. Je déteste cette aura de mystère persistante autour de la jeune fille. Je n'arrive pas à découvrir les secrets qu'elle cache, ni même à en avoir une idée générale. Et je crois que c'est volontaire. Elle ne veut pas qu'on la perce à jour. J'ai comme l'impression que ça n'a pas seulement un rapport avec sa Meute d'Omégas, mais aussi avec elle-même. J'ouvre la porte et me dirige vers le bureau de ma mère. Erskine reste derrière moi. Ainsi, quand je me présente, elle me sourit doucement. Elle ne l'a pas vue.

« Maman…

-Scott ! Qu'est-ce que mon fils préféré me veut ?

-Je… Il faut que je te parle, maman. A propos d'une fille que Derek a trouvé à rôder près de chez lui. Il dit que tu en sais plus que lui à ce sujet et que tu es la mieux placée pour m'informer. »

Sky paraît de derrière moi, sans un sourire, mais avec son masque de froideur que je lui connais depuis que je l'ai rencontrée. Et ma mère paraît avoir vu un fantôme. Elle semble la reconnaître mais me soutient le contraire. La louve commence à s'agacer. Je le sens. Sa respiration s'est accélérée. Mais ma mère continue de nier.

« Maman j'arrive pas à te croire. Tu mens. Tu la reconnais. Je l'ai vu sur ton visage.

-Et moi je l'ai lu dans tes yeux.

-Je me suis trompée. C'est impossible.

-Quoi ? Je devrais être morte, c'est ça ? Bah les médecins se sont trompés. Mais t'inquiètes pas, Mélissa, j'ai l'habitude qu'on me dise ça, que j'aurais dû mourir, que je suis une erreur de la nature, que j'ai anormalement survécu. Alors tu peux me le dire ça ne me fera ni chaud ni froid. »

Sky s'en va, la tête haute et le regard noir. Ma mère tremble et est devenue pâle. Cette fois-ci la brune ne s'est pas énervée en extérieur, elle a gardé un calme placide et dur. Ma mère s'assied et se prend la tête dans les mains et se met à pleurer. Je passe par-dessus son bure u et la serre contre moi pour la consoler. Je déteste voir ma mère pleurer, ça me fend le cœur à chaque fois. Je la berce doucement. Elle réussit à articuler quelques mots incohérents.

« Comment ça se fait que tu sois au courant qu'elle aurait dû mourir ?

-Je… C'est moi qui l'ai remise au médecin.

-Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui t'es occupée de sa mère ?

-Non. Scott… J'aurais dû t'en parler il y a longtemps, mais j'ai toujours repoussé ce moment. De toute manière, je la pensais morte… J'étais enceinte de jumeaux quand je t'ai eu. De faux-jumeaux, un garçon et une fille. La fille était minuscule, presque autant qu'un enfant prématuré, et puis elle refusait de manger. Ils m'ont dit qu'elle allait bientôt mourir. Quand je l'ai su, j'ai cherché à m'en débarrasser le plus possible. Pas parce que je ne l'aimais pas ou parce que j'étais dégoûtée, mais parce que je voulais m'attacher le moins possible pour ne pas souffrir de sa mort. Je n'ai pas non plus cherché à savoir quand et comment elle était morte. Je ne voulais plus entendre parler d'elle. Cette fille, ton père a tenu à lui donner un prénom écossais. Il aurait préféré avoir deux garçons, alors il lui a donné un prénom masculin, mais qui paraissait mixte.

-Erskine.

-Exactement. La fille que tu as emmenée ici.

-Tu veux dire que cette brune, qui est aussi une louve, fière et insupportable au possible est ma jumelle ? Mais on croit rêver ! Tu comptais me le dire quand ? Quand je serais mort ?

-Pour tes dix-huit ans. Je voulais trouver où elle avait été enterrée et t'y emmener le lendemain de ton anniversaire. Parce qu'elle aussi aurait eu dix-huit ans. Et là, elle est en vie. En vie mais elle me hait profondément. Elle a fui. Encore une fois.

-Elle passe son temps à fuir, maman. C'est l'histoire de sa vie. Abandon, fuite, humiliation. Je ne sais pas si tu as entendu, mais c'est aussi une louve.

-C'est pour ça qu'elle a survécu. Il l'ont mordue très jeune. Je…

-Maman. Je t'aime. Mais il faut que je parle à Derek de toute urgence. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit possible de transformer un nourrisson. Ce serait très dangereux.

-Je ne sais. C'est toi le mieux placé pour le savoir. Oublie pas de faire tes devoirs. »

Elle me sourit doucement avant de se reprendre la tête dans les mains. C'est sûr que ça a dû lui faire tout drôle de voir cette gamine dont elle était persuadée de la mort se pointer à son travail. Et c'est alors qu'une dernière question afflue à mon esprit, tandis que je m'apprête à quitter l'hôpital

« Mais comment tu l'as reconnue ?

-Une mère reconnaît toujours ses petits, Scott. »

Elle me sourit et je m'en vais. Il faut absolument que je parle à l'Alpha. De toute urgence. Et puis ensuite que je la retrouve. Parce que j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment. Entre la meute d'Alphas et l'histoire de Renard, je ne la sens pas, mais alors pas du tout. Et je pense que ma mère m'en voudrait toute sa vie si je la laissais se faire tuer. Et puis j'ai bien trop de questions sans réponses pour la laisser filer. Il faut qu'elle me réponde. Je veux savoir. Je suis son frère après tout, ça me donne une bonne excuse. Et puis même si Derek n'est pas d'accord, il faut que j'en parle à Stiles. Parce que ma sœur va aller en cours, ça c'est une chose qui est sûre. Même si il faut qu'elle intègre une meute pour ça, même si nous devons la réinsérer administrativement. Mais elle ira en cours. Et je ne peux décemment pas laisser mon meilleur ami sans explications si elle vient manger à notre table habituelle. Je monte à moto et la démarre en me dirigeant vers chez moi. Je veux dormir avant tout.


	3. Chapter 3

Point de Vue d'Erskine

J'ai passé une semaine à me tapir dans la forêt. J'aurais voulu partir, reprendre ma vie normale, mais je sais, maintenant. J'ai entendu la mère de McCall. Je m'en doutais, je ne pensais simplement pas que le lien entre nous deux était si fort. Je ne peux plus partir maintenant. J'ai besoin de Scott, plus que je ne pourrais jamais l'avouer. Sans lui, je ne suis qu'une moitié de moi même. Il est le premier à m'avoir demandé mon nom avant de me balancer par terre. Je le surveille, je l'observe, cachée, masquant mon odeur pour ne pas qu'il me retrouve. S'il venait à me trouver, je ne sais ce que je ferais. Il faudrait que j'abandonne ma Meute, que je me consacre à une vie normale, et ça fait trop de changements d'un coup. Bien sûr, j'ai des complices, pour quand je ne trouve pas de nourriture moi-même. Il y a Derek, cet Alpha qui doit absolument se faire pardonner pour les blessures qu'il m'a infligé. Et il y a son bêta. Lui, par contre, je ne peux pas le supporter. C'est plus fort que moi. Il y a quelque chose en lui, ce petit air blasé, ou narquois, j'ai du mal à le définir, qui me donne envie de le gifler. Et pourtant. C'est lui, le plus souvent, qui vient à ma rescousse. Ils ne sont pas sûrs que j'aie fait le meilleur choix en décidant de me planquer ici. Surtout pas avec le Traqueur. Mais qu'importe. Je ne peux pas encore enterrer complètement mon passé. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de douter que la meute de McCall m'accepte.

Isaac est en face de moi, adossé à un arbre, les bras croisés et son petit sourire narquois suspendu aux lèvres. Je recouds ma couverture, doucement, celle que j'utilise en permanence quand je pars en mission. Il va faire froid cette nuit. C'est pour cela qu'il est venu. Mais il s'amuse à me voir dans une telle position, à coudre, et lui, à me regarder. Si il prononce le moindre mot comme quoi c'est la place que je dois avoir, que je devrais me contenter de coudre et non de me battre, je l'égorge à mains nues. Je déteste coudre. Mais c'est nécessaire. A la dernière pleine lune, j'en ai fait des lambeaux, alors je suis obligée de réparer les dégâts que j'ai causés.

« Alors, darling ? Tu comptes faire quoi ? Parce que tu te doutes bien que même si Derek et moi on l'envoie sur toute une série de fausses pistes depuis une semaine, il va finir par te retrouver... Je te rappelle qu'il entend nos battements de cœurs s'accélérer quand nous mentons ? Tu vas bien être obligée de l'affronter. De revenir une vie normale, ou bien de t'en aller d'ici. Personnellement, je préfère cette deuxième option. Tout revient à la normale, et nous n'avons plus qu'à nous occuper de cette embêtante meute d'Alphas. Plus de fille au prénom bizarre pour distraire l'un des loups les plus puissants que je connaisse. Ou bien tu rejoins sa meute, et plus de soucis. Tu auras même certainement le droit de nous aider.

-Tu penses sérieusement que mon frère me laissera prendre des risques ? As-tu déjà remarqué comment il se comportait avec Allison ? Ce sera pire avec moi. Il ne me laissera même pas sortir lorsqu'il partira vous aider !

-Sauf que je commence à te cerner, darling. Tu ne le laisseras pas faire. Tu es comme Gérard, tu as toujours un plan. Et un plan de secours. Et un plan de secours si le plan de secours fonctionne pas non plus. Tu laisses penser que tu n'as qu'une seule stratégie, mais en réalité, tu en élabores toujours beaucoup plus.

-C'est bien. Tu as réussi à voir la chose la plus évidente.

-La couverture va réellement te servir pour cette nuit si tu as froid ?

-Évidemment.

-Mais pas que. Bon. Je te laisse. J'ai cours. »

Je lui adresse le sourire le plus hypocrite que je connaisse et le laisse s'éloigner . Ce sont soudainement tous mes sens qui se mettent en éveil pour percevoir ses bruits de pas et juger la distance qui le sépare de mon campement. Quand je trouve que celle-ci est suffisante, je remballe mes affaires, disperse les cendres et me prépare à partir. Je vérifie bien à ne laisser aucune trace de mon arrivée ici. Je remue les herbes pour ne pas que quelqu'un puisse voir que je me suis assise et verse du poivre par terre et sur mes vêtements. C'est quelque chose de simple que j'ai demandé à Isaac. Il n'a aucune idée de mes goûts. Je déteste le poivre. Et les loups-garous une fois transformés ou quand ils pistent quelqu'un le détestent aussi : il masque les odeurs et fait éternuer. Je tape la semelle de mes chaussures pour faire tomber la terre qu'il y a en-dessous et grimpe à un arbre . Il faut que je me déplace ainsi. Il a plu dernièrement et je laisserais des empreintes bien trop facilement repérables. Il ne faut même pas que l'Alpha qui me protège de mon jumeau puisse me retrouver. Il pourrait penser à une trahison de ma part, vu l'endroit vers lequel je me dirige.

On m'a toujours dit que j'avais le don de l'oreille qui traîne. En réalité, mon ouïe est très souvent en éveil, et j'ai une assez bonne mémoire. La moindre expression qui pourrait paraître anodine et que j'entends reste dans un coin de mon esprit. Je me sers toujours de ce que j'entends. Je me tiens informée. C'est aussi ça être mercenaire. Savoir espionner et écouter. Pour disparaître au bon moment si la meute qui vous emploie déciderait de vous éliminer une fois que vous l'aurez servie. Ou bien, ça sert aussi à pouvoir en renseigner d'autres, en général celles qui paient le mieux. Il faut toujours être au courant de tout. Nous avons même des infiltrés dans certaines meutes auxquelles nous ne faisons pas véritablement confiance. Il n'y a que celle des Alphas que personne n'approche parce que tout le monde en sait déjà bien trop sur eux, et sur leur barbarie vis-)à-vis de ceux qui ne sont pas comme eux. Je saute d'un arbre à un toit, roule un peu plus loin avant de me mettre sur mes pieds, de me suspendre au bord du toit et de me glisser par une fenêtre. J'entends un cri. Je plaque ma main sur la bouche de la personne qui le pousse et lui fait signe de se taire. Je retire ma main et ferme la fenêtre, puis la porte. L'autre murmure

« Qui êtes-vous ?

-Quelqu'un.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi ?! Sortez immédiatement !

-J'ai besoin de l'aide de votre famille. J'ai besoin d'un entraînement.

-Vous entraîner ? Mais à quoi donc ?

-A tuer des loups.

-Il n'y a pas de loups en Californie.

-Le type de loup que je compte chasser est très présent dans cette petite ville. Un rapport avec la bête du Gévaudan. »

Elle me fixe avec de grands yeux écarquillés, puis se lève, ouvre la porte à la volée et descend les escaliers de sa maison en courant. Je la suis en souriant. Ses mains tremblent. Elle a peur. Je sais pour avoir pu le remarquer de nombreuses fois, que les gens ont peu quand on révèle que nous sommes au courant de leurs secrets de famille. Et quand les gens ont peur, ils font exactement ce qu'on leur dit, même s'ils étaient sur le point de nous défier quelques minutes plus tôt. Un homme apparaît en bas des escaliers. Il a les cheveux grisonnants, est mal rasé et ressemble beaucoup, beaucoup à la jeune fille avec qui j'ai parlé. Il me fixe un instant puis baisse les yeux.

« C'est bon Allison. On va accéder à sa demande. Même si c'est une louve.

-T'avais dit qu'on ne devait plus se mêler de tout ça !

-Elle m'a sauvé la vie. Deux fois. J'ai une dette envers elle.

-Depuis quand les loups aident les Chasseurs ?

-Quand ils ont la même cible. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive. Je me dois de lui apprendre tout ce que tu sais. Elle pourrait libérer la ville de ces Alphas qui sont récemment arrivés. »

Ce qui suivit ne fut pas une partie de plaisir. Les semaines qui suivirent furent une véritable torture. C'est à dire que les Argent ne prennent pas le mot « entraînement » à la rigolade. Mais c'est exactement ce que je voulais. Du lever du soleil jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, je me fais jeter de tous les côtés de la pièce, jusqu'à ce que je comprenne quelle technique utiliser. Allison m'entraîne au tir à l'arc, mais là dessus, je suis toujours aussi nulle. C'est une catastrophe, je n'arrive même pas à effleurer la cible. Je me débrouille au lancer de couteaux et à l'arbalète, mais le mieux, c'est le combat au corps à corps. Les Argent m'entraînent en permanence, même lors des repas. Ils évaluent ma capacité à rester maître de moi-même et à garder mes secrets. A me défendre en toute situation, même en allant chercher le dessert. Allison m'a promis de ne rien dire à Scott. Mais entre leur famille et moi, il n'y a rien d'autre que de l'entraide. Pas d'amitié, pas de famille. L'instinct de deux meutes qui font alliance contre un ennemi commun. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je suis morte de trouille à l'idée de la prochaine pleine lune. Parce que s'il y a quelque chose qu'ils n'ont pas pu m'apprendre, c'est à contrôler mes transformations lors de la lune. Et j'ai peur que Scott me retrouve ainsi. J'essaie tant bien que mal de trouver un point d'ancrage, mais il n'y a rien qui me permet de me stabiliser. Rien ni personne. L'idée de mon jumeau ne me suffit pas. L'impression de protection quand il m'a pris par la main pour que je sorte de ma béatitude a été trop brève pour être suffisante. Monsieur Argent me l'a dit. Il faudrait que j'aille voir Derek pour cela. Mais il me dénoncera. J'ai disparu, sans laisser de traces, alors que nous étions alliés. Allison me donne aussi des cours pour que je rattrape mon niveau scolaire. Si je survis à la prochaine lune, j'entrerais au lycée, malgré tout. Mon entraînement est bientôt fini. Il faut que je retrouve une maison. Il faut aussi que j'appelle ma meute. Seulement nous n'avons rien pour nous rallier. Le cri de fait qu'amener la personne qui nous est liée pour nous sauver. Il faut absolument que je me rende au Q.G.

J'essaie d'en discuter avec Monsieur Argent pour qu'il me laisse partir et emprunter la voiture. C'est à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres, mais je me sens capable de faire l'aller-retour dans la journée. Seulement, il ne veut pas. Pas avec la Lune qui approche, pas avec mon irritabilité qui va crescendo. Pas avec tout ce qu je sais désormais, et tout ce qu'il sait sur moi. Il n'y a plus qu'une seule solution, mais je sais que si je l'emploie je perdrais leur confiance, et je ne pourrais plus jamais rien leur demander. Ça ne se fait pas. Non seulement je vais être obligée de les endormir, avec de puissants somnifères, mais en plus de leur voler des armes au cas où et les clés de la voiture, puis la voiture, de revenir et de leur mentir jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Ils vont me haïr. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Allison fait partie de la meute de mon frère. Si elle se méfie de moi, étant donné qu'elle correspond à une louve alpha, ils vont me rejeter, et je me retrouverai plus seule que jamais. Il faut que je garde Allison près de moi. Il ne faut pas que je l'endorme, et que parvienne à la convaincre de me laisser faire. Je l'attends dans sa chambre après le repas, la laissant discuter seule à seule avec son père. Je suis assise sur le lit, les mains sur les genoux. Je n'aime pas prendre trop de place dans des espaces qui ne m'appartiennent pas. En général, j'essaie de pas prendre trop de place tout court. Pour éviter qu'on tente de me retenir quand je prends la fuite. Elle reste dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés, et le regard perçant.

« C'est non.

-De quoi ?

-Je ne te laisserais pas endormir mon père avec des somnifères ou prendre la voiture.

-Il le faut ! Sinon je ne pourrais jamais me défaire de la meute. S'ils m'appellent...

-Arrête de me prendre pour une idiote. Tu n'es pas liée à aucun de leurs membres. Je sais pourquoi tu es arrivée ici, ce qui t'a guidée ici. Le dernier hurlement que Scott a poussé quand il a été blessé. C'est bien plus loin que ce que tu n'as dit à mon père. Tu es venue à pied. Tu as mis quatre mois à arriver ici. Tu n'as même pas encore tout à fait terminé ton entraînement ! Il y a toute une meute d'Alphas prêts à te tuer !

-Il y a toujours eu des gens prêts à me tuer. J'ai toujours réussi à leur échapper avant qu'ils ne puissent le faire.

-Tu n'y arriveras pas cette fois. Je dis à mon père de poser sa journée, et nous venons tous les deux avec toi.

-C'est hors de question. Je te rappelle que vous êtes connus pour être une famille de Chasseurs ? Nous savons ce que ton Grand-Père a fait. Nous sommes au courant de l'accord passé entre ton père et toi. Mais ma Meute ne vous fais pas confiance. Elle ne vous fera jamais confiance. Elle pensera que vous avez réussi à me manipuler de sorte à ce que je vous guide jusqu'à elle et que vous puissiez terminer le travail commencé par Gérard ! Jamais ils ne m'accepteront si vous êtes ici.

-S'ils ne t'acceptent pas... Ils te tueront, et quelqu'un d'autre prendra ta place.

-Comment ça ?

-Ne joue pas à l'innocente avec moi, ça ne marche pas. Tu crois que je ne me suis pas renseignée sur ta meute ? Que je ne connais pas la légende sur une Reine, la plus Forte d'entre toutes, qui mène sa Meute à la baguette ? L'Oméga la plus discrète, capable de laisser croire aux autres qu'il n'y a pas d'Alpha dans ce groupe d'Omégas ? Préviens-les. Dis-le. Dis-le, et ils te laisseront partir. Tu as formé une jeune fille à te ressembler sur ces points. laisse la devenir cette chef discrète. Et toi, tu pourras rejoindre notre Meute. Tu redeviendras une Bêta, mais une sorte de conseillère. Je ne doute pas un seul instant que Scott t'écoutera. Il écoutera chacun de tes conseils. Tu seras sa louve.

-Impossible. C'est toi, la Louve Alpha. Que tu le veuilles ou non, Allison, c'est ainsi. Et aucun loup ne pourra jamais t'approcher. Tu lui appartiens. Tu as son odeur sur toi. Tu es à lui, autant qu'il est à toi. C'est pour cela que personne ne vous drague ouvertement parmi les loups-garous. »

J'esquisse un petit sourire. Moi aussi, je peux lui apprendre des choses. Des choses qu'elle croyait connaître. Moi aussi je peux la déstabiliser. Elle fronce les sourcils et me fait signe de sortir de la chambre. Elle est perturbée. Je le vois. Tant pis. Puisqu'elle ne veut pas me laisser accéder à mon plan A, je n'ai qu'à opter pour le B. C'est simple comme bonjour. C'est juste la personne qui en fait partie qui me dérange, mais bon. Je vais bien de voir le supporter encore toute une année, autant commencer maintenant.


	4. Chapter 4

Point de Vue de Scott :

Des semaines. Ça faisait des semaines que je la cherchais, et en vain. Ça faisait des semaines que Derek et Isaac m'entraînaient sur des fausses pistes. Nous nous sommes disputés. Je me suis battu avec le Bêta et il m'a dit où elle se cachait. Il avait l'air sincère et terrorisé. Je suis allé à l'endroit qu'il m'indiquait. Et je n'ai rien trouvé. Rien. J'ai essayé de flairer son odeur, mais tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire, c'est à éternuer pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Il n'y avait ni empreintes de pas, ni trace de feu. Elle avait tout emmené, et des oiseaux avaient même pu faire leur nid. Isaac ne m'avait pourtant pas menti. Elle s'était évaporée dans la nature, tout simplement. Je commençais à sérieusement m'inquiéter pour elle. Maman aussi, d'ailleurs. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup et passait pas mal de temps enfermée dans sa chambre, ou à me caresser les cheveux. La voir avait dû lui faire un sacré choc. Heureusement que Alan l'avait soignée avant, je pense que ma pauvre mère serait tombée dans les pommes. Ce matin, elle est assise en face de moi, tandis que je prends mon petit déjeuner, tranquillement. Elle penche la tête sur le côté et m'observe.

« Elle te ressemble tellement... On dirait pas mais vous avez les même cheveux, le même regard. Quand elle enlève cette fausse froideur. Je ne la reconnais pas réellement. On dirait qu'elle a créé un bouclier pour se protéger des autres.

-Maman... Elle a été humiliée. En permanence. Humiliée et abandonnée. Je t'avais dit que c'était l'histoire de sa vie. Je n'exagérais pas. On l'a soignée et elle présentait des tas de griffures sur tout le corps. Et même des cicatrices.

-Mais... Elle aurait dû cicatriser ! Ça n'aurait pas dû laisser de traces !

-Je sais. On ne sait pas comment c'est possible. Et pourtant, Peter, Derek, Isaac et moi, nous cherchons. Nous cherchons depuis sa disparition.

-Tu ne m'as pas dit qu'ils la protégeaient à un moment ? Qu'ils te mentaient pour ne pas que tu la trouves ?

-Ils avaient un intérêt. Ils pensaient pouvoir la raisonner comme ça. Lui faire comprendre qu'elle a besoin de moi comme j'ai besoin d'elle.

-Crois-moi, Scott, elle l'a déjà compris.

-Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?

-Regarde la fenêtre derrière toi. »

Je me retournais. Il y avait du givre sur la fenêtre, que maman n'avait pas encore enlevé. Mais, enfin, il n'y en avait pas sur toute la fenêtre. Quelqu'un avait tracé une suite de lignes et de courbes, qui coupaient le givre en plusieurs parties. Un cœur. Quelqu'un avait dessiné un cœur et ma mère était persuadée que c'était ma jumelle. Je regardais la seule femme que j'aie jamais aimé d'un air désolé. Elle m'a fait signe qu'elle comprenait, et je suis parti en courant après avoir ouvert la fenêtre et m'être glissée par celle-ci. Il fallait que je la retrouve absolument. Il y avait des traces de pneus par terre. Une moto. Et c'est pas la mienne. La mienne est toujours garée devant le garage. J'essaye de la pister à l'odeur, mais il y a un mélange. Elle n'est pas seule, et il y a trop de monde qui passe par ici pour que je parvienne à la démêler des autres. Alors je cours, en espérant ne pas me tromper. Je plonge dans les bois qui longent la route et suis les traces. Et soudain, je ne trouve plus rien. Elle m'a encore glissé entre les doigts. Elle est insupportable. J'espère qu'elle a idée d'à quel point ça me rend fou de ne pas savoir si elle est en sécurité. Si cette personne qui l'accompagne lui veut du bien ou si elle compte la tuer au prochain virage. Je l'aime bien trop pour une personne que j'ai vu une heure et demie à tout casser. Je rentre chez moi en contenant mes larmes, par fierté. Ma mère secoue la tête.

« Elle est très intelligente. Comme toi quand tu te donnes la peine d'oublier un instant ton impulsivité. Elle a été élevée à fuir. Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

-Mais pourquoi elle a fait ça alors ?

-Pour que tu arrêtes de culpabiliser. Pour te dire qu'elle était encore en vie. Pour te dire qu'elle a choisi. »

Je fronce les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu choisir ? Je ne comprends pas. Il n'y a pas de choix à faire. Je tente d'interroger ma mère, mais elle refuse toutes mes questions et continue de me répéter qu'il faut que je termine de manger et que j'aille au lycée. Qu'il faut que je fasse attention à moi, parce que c'est bientôt la pleine lune, et qu'ils vont certainement tenter de me tuer, tous ces Alphas. Elle s'inquiète encore et toujours pour ces deux enfants complètement inconscients. Même si ma jumelle est encore pire que moi. Je l'embrasse sur les deux joues et prends ma moto pour me rendre au lycée. J'arrive bien en avance pour une fois. Tout est silencieux, tout est gelé. Peu à peu d'autres élèves arrivent. Stiles finit par se garer et me regarde comme un fou. Il agite son portable sous mon nez, et je suis obligé de mettre mes deux mains sur ses épaules pour qu'il se calme un instant et que je puisse lire ce qu'il me montre. Il a eu un message d'Isaac.

« Vous direz aux profs que je suis malade. J'ai un truc important à faire. Ne tentez pas de me suivre. Vous ne le pourrez pas. Non seulement je vais loin, mais j'ai du poivre. »

Je fronce les sourcils. Il y a quelque chose qui me dérange, et ça n'a pas de rapport direct avec le message qu'il a envoyé à Stiles. Mon meilleur ami, lui, braille comme un dingue.

« Ça doit avoir un rapport avec la pleine lune ! Tu penses qu'il est parti tuer quelqu'un ? Il va peut-être faire un massacre ? Qui sait !

-Non. Non, ça n'a pas de rapport avec la pleine lune. Je pense pas. Ça a un rapport avec ses mensonges à répétition. »

Tout ce que j'ai comme réponse de sa part, c'est une expression interloquée. Ce que je vais lui apprendre ne va pas lui plaire. Non pas parce qu'il pourrait être jaloux de Sky. Mais parce que je ne lui en ai pas parlé depuis tout ce temps, et que j'aurais dû, étant donné que c'est mon meilleur ami. J'attrape mon sac sans un mot et le met à mon épaule.

« Tu comptes me dire ce que tu sais en rapport avec « les mensonges d'Isaac », ou alors tu vas garder ça pour toi, et tu vas me laisser m'inquiéter et paniquer ?

-Stiles, arrête. C'est super sérieux comme truc. Et puis compliqué, et plein de lougaroutitude.

-J'm'en fous. Ce sera peut-être super important pour la suite. Et ça m'aidera aussi à inventer une excuse tangible pour Isaac. Parce que ça craint si ils lui demandent ensuite un certificat médical. »

Alors je commence à lui raconter tout ce que je sais. A propos de la meute des Omégas, à propos de ma sœur, de son caractère et de tout ce que Derek a fait pour la protéger dans un premier temps, de la manière dont elle s'est volatilisée, pour ensuite réapparaître en dessinant un cœur à ma fenêtre ce matin, sans même que j'entende la moto, même avec mes sens de loup-garou. Bon, d'un autre côté, y a pas mal de circulation donc je ne fais pas vraiment attention.

Cette journée est la pire que j'aie connue. Il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne en permanence. Et apparemment je ne suis pas le seul à être préoccupé. A part Stiles, qui a un peu de mal à digérer la quantité d'infos que je lui ai fait gober, Allison a l'air elle aussi peu sereine. Elle regarde la fenêtre comme si elle attendait que quelqu'un arrive soudainement. Je l'ai rarement vue dans un tel état. Elle a les sourcils froncés en permanence, et discute très peu avec Lydia, qui semble s'inquiéter pour elle et lui fournit des conseils en permanence, que la brune n'écoute que d'une seule oreille. A part Isaac, il ne manque personne en cours. Enfin si, il manque toujours Boyd et Erica. Personne ne sait où ils sont. Mais on va les retrouver, ça ne fait aucun doute. La prof de littérature nous retient, Allison et moi et nous regarde tour à tour.

« Vous n'avez pas écouté un seul mot de tout le cours. Rien. Vous n'avez même pas jeté un seul œil à vos copies. Alors que toi Scott, tu as eu un A. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous voulez en parler ? Ou vous voulez que je vous excuse pour le cours suivant, afin que vous puissiez aller voir la psychologue scolaire ? Elle vous aidera peut-être à trouver une solution. Mais vous ne tiendrez pas la journée sinon. Il faut que vous confiez vos soucis à quelqu'un. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de vous comporter en adultes. Et puis même. Nous avons aussi parfois besoin de parler.

-Allez faire comprendre ça... commençais-je

-A certaines personnes. »

Allison me dévisage étrangement et j'en fais de même. On dirait que nous avons un problème similaire. J'aimerais bien pouvoir lui en parler, mais on ne sait jamais. J'ai peur qu'elle réagisse mal. Ou bien que son père aie de nouveau envie de se mettre à la Chasse et qu'ils décident de chasser ma jumelle tous les deux. Et même si c'est mon premier amour, je ne pourrais pas les laisser toucher Erskine. Elle est à moi. Euh.. ? Comment est-ce que je pense moi ? Elle n'est pas à moi. Au contraire. Elle fuit toutes les personnes qui tente de se l'approprier. Parce qu'à chaque fois que quelqu'un pense cela, et qu'elle se laisse faire, elle se fait assassiner psychologiquement ensuite. Ça doit être les effets de la pleine lune de demain soir. Nous remercions la prof et nous lui disons que ça va aller, qu'on ne peut pas se confier et que c'est complètement stupide ce qui nous inquiète. Qu'on va aller manger et qu'ensuite ça ira mieux. Mon meilleur ami m'attend au self. Il se passe la main dans les cheveux plusieurs fois d'affilées. Quelque chose ne va pas non plus selon lui. Il regarde tout autour de lui. Et il croise le regard de deux personnes. Des Alphas. De la Meute. Ils nous fixent avec un sourire qui nous donne la chair de poule. Je murmure, parce que je sais qu'ils m'entendent de là.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait d'elle ? »

Ils gardent leur sourire. L'un d'entre eux fait semblant de réfléchir -ce dont je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils soient capables. Puis il me répond, en murmurant aussi, mais je les entends de même.

« Nous ? Rien. Demande à tes amis, ils seront peut-être en mesure de te répondre. »

Ils mentent. Je le sais. Je n'ai pas besoin d'écouter le battement de leurs cœurs pour le savoir. Ce sont eux. Ils ont enlevé ma sœur. Elle a dessiné ce cœur pour ne pas que je m'inquiète. Pour ne pas que je me mette en danger pour elle. C'en est plus que je ne peux supporter. Mes yeux virent au doré. Mes griffes apparaissent. Stiles panique complètement. Il secoue la tête dans tous les sens :

« Scott ! Non ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Pas devant tous es gens ! Tu veux être assassiné ou quoi ? Et puis ils sont deux ! Alors tu respires, u te calmes et.. Oh ! Regarde, Allison ! Alors maintenant tu l'observes et tu te calmes. Et range-moi ces griffes. Ça pue le danger là. Je la sens pas, je la sens pas. Ah. Voilà, merci. »

Je souris et lève les yeux au ciel en même temps. On se sert et nous allons nous asseoir à notre table habituelle, tandis que Stiles geint sur la nourriture qu'on nous sert depuis que nous sommes ici. Comme d'habitude. Ce qui est moins habituel, c'est la psy qui est plantée en plein milieu du réfectoire et qui regarde partout autour d'elle comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un. Elle finit par faire demi-tour et sort de l'enceinte du lycée avant de monter dans une voiture de sport. Noire. Celle de Derek.

Point de vue de Sky :

Ses bras sont fermement ancrés autour de ma taille. Et malgré mon casque, mes cheveux volent derrière moi avec la vitesse. Nous avons fait vite. Le soleil se couche à peine. Ce message sur le fenêtre de mon frère était une erreur. Je n'aurais pas dû. Mais c'est mon instinct, celui que j'étais parvenue à faire taire toutes ces années qui parlé. « L'instinct est celui qui nous pousse dans les filets du Diable. » m'avait un jour dit une personne. J'avais toujours appliqué ça. Mais en passant devant chez lui, en respirant son odeur, je n'ai plus répondu de rien. J'ai tracé ces courbes sur le givre, avant de repartir. J'ai dû faire une embardée par la forêt pour lui échapper. Et puis on s'est aspergés de poivre, tous les deux. Pour qu'il ne puisse pas nous retrouver, des fois qu'il s'entête. J'arrête le véhicule devant l'immeuble dans lequel il habite. Je descends de moto et ôte mon casque, tandis qu'il en fait de même. Il me regarde avec son sourire narquois habituel. Il approche sa main pour me caresser la joue, mais je l'attrape entre mes doigts et la serre fort, lui tirant une grimace de douleur. Il s'en remettra. Je n'ai pas tant de force que ça, même après mon entraînement. Je reste une louve Oméga, maintenant plus que jamais. Il laisse son bras retomber sur ses côtés.

« Tu me dois un service. Voire même plusieurs en fait, étant donné que je t'ai aidé à voler cette moto, que je t'ai accompagnée, que je t'ai sauvé la vie, et que je vais maintenant mentir à mon Alpha pour te protéger.

-Où tu veux en venir ?

-Je ne te demanderai qu'une seule chose. Quand tu veux. Mais il faudra que tu accèdes à ma demande un jour ou l'autre.

-Le plus tôt sera le mieux. J'ai horreur de me sentir redevable de quelqu'un. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Un baiser. Rien de plus. Juste un baiser.

-Tu comptes rendre une fille jalouse pour qu'elle accepte de sortir avec toi ? Parce que je te le dis tout de suite, ça ne marchera pas. On ne fonctionne pas vraiment comme vous. Sauf si c'est une louve.

-Non. Comme ça, en réalité. Parce que ça pourrait te sauver la vie. Un jour ou l'autre, qui sait…

-Tu veux quoi comme baiser ? Un vrai ? Ou simplement un smack ?

-Pas de ventouse, merci. Rien que de les voir, ça me… »

Je pose ma main sur sa joue, et je caresse ses lèvres du bout des miennes. Pas un smack qu'il a dt. Je vois ce qu'il veut. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'embrasse quelqu'un, contrairement à ce qu'il semble croire. Mais c'est la première fois que je le fais hors mission, même si je n'éprouve rien pour lui, même pas de la sympathie. Mais si je peux me débarrasser de l'idée que je lui dois quelque chose, alors, je suis prête à tout, dans la mesure du raisonnable. Je l'embrasse réellement cette fois-ci. Ma deuxième main se pose dans sa nuque. Il y répond doucement, presque timidement, et ça en devient presque plaisant. Je pourrais presque oublier que je fais ça pour me débarrasser d'une idée gênante. Il rompt le baiser un instant, et pose son front contre le mien. Je sens son haleine mentholée. Je sens son souffle sur mon visage, sur mes lèvres humidifiées par le baiser. Il sourit, un brin moins narquoisement.

« Merci. »

Alors c'est à ça que ressemble un sourire sincère chez lui ? Il paraît tellement moins moqueur, tellement moins… Moins loin. Il a fini par poser sa main sur ma joue lors du baiser que nous avons échangé, et je ne m'en suis même pas rendue compte. Son pouce caresse doucement ma pommette. Je me dégage de son étreinte. Je ne comprends pas. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je dois sérieusement être en manque d'affection pour aimer embrasser un type que je déteste. Je secoue la tête, remets mon casque et repart avec ma moto, sans un regard en arrière. Juste dans le rétroviseur de ma moto. Il a attendu de ne plus me voir pour s'en aller. J'ai peur qu'il soit tombé amoureux. C'est le pire des scénario à mes yeux. Tomber amoureux, c'est s'attacher. S'attacher ça veut dire perdre toute liberté, devenir dépendant de l'autre, comme d'une drogue. Nous sommes des loups garous. Nous risquons de mourir à chaque pleine lune. Tomber amoureux, ça veut dire que si l'autre meurt, on ne pense plus qu'à aller le rejoindre. C'est drôlement pathétique. Je me dirige vers la maison des Argent, après avoir laissé la moto au garage dans lequel on l'a volée. Je passe par la fenêtre de la chambre d'Allison, comme j'en ai pris l'habitude. Ainsi, personne ne me remarque. Je la referme derrière moi et descends dans ce qui nous sert désormais de salle d'entraînement, et qui fut un jour une cave. Monsieur Argent me fixe.

« On t'avait dit non. Sans ce garçon, tu serais probablement morte.

-Comment vous savez ?

-Tu t'es crue assez discrète pour échapper à deux chasseurs ultra-entraînés, qui vivent avec toi, et qui se tenaient sur leurs gardes ce matin là ? Et puis, passer par la chambre d'Allison, ça n'a pas été ta meilleure idée.

-Vous m'avez suivie.

-On a pas vu qui était le loup avec qui tu t'es battue. Il t'a envoyée au tapis. Montre-nous tes blessures.

-Ça a cicatrisé.

-Raison de plus pour que tu nous montres, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

-Non. Non, j'aime pas trop montrer mon corps à des hommes.

-Eh bien, je n'ai qu'à me tourner. Allison ? regardes à ma place et tu me diras ce qu'il en est. Et ne me dis pas que tu ne veux pas qu'Allison te voie non plus. Vous passez votre temps dans la salle de bains toutes les deux. Alors te voir en sous-vêtements, ça a dû arriver plusieurs fois. Montre-lui. »

Je relève mon T shirt quand Monsieur Argent a le dos tourné, en suppliant Allison du regard, pour qu'elle ne lui dise rien sur mes blessures. Le sang coule le long de mes flancs. Je ressemble à une biche blessée. Faible, impuissante. Je déteste ça. Elle me fait signe qu'elle comprend, et je baisse mon T shirt en la remerciant du regard.

« Elle est blessée papa. Elle a affronté son Persécuteur. C'est sûr désormais. »

Elle m'a trahie. Elle m'a dénoncée auprès de son père. C'est bien la dernière chose dont je l'aurais crue capable. Mais non seulement elle m'a trahi, mais en plus elle m'a menti. Monsieur Argent m'attrape par les poignets et me traîne jusqu'à la voiture, avant de démarrer à fond jusqu'à la clinique vétérinaire. Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas allée voir ce type qui en sait décidément trop sur tout le monde. Il m'accueille d'un air désolé et m'allonge sur la table d'opération. Il sort une aiguille pour m'anesthésier, mais je lui épargne cette peine en tombant dans les pommes face à l'instrument. Je supporte pas les aiguilles.


End file.
